Love Letter?
by mayarizhu
Summary: Satu titik dua koma, Tanjirou cantik siapa yang punya? Tanjirou mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Surat cinta macam apa itu? Kimetsu Gakuen!AU, GiyuuTan.


**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Gotouge Koyoharu.**

**Pairing : Giyuu x Tanjirou**

**Warnings : Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Kimetsu Gakuen!AU, age-gap, short fic, typo, OOC.**

**Fanfiksi pertama di fandom KnY. Adakah yang suka GiyuuTan? Atau harem!Tanjirou? jangan ragu untuk menyapa saya di kotak review ^^ Makasih udah mau nyempetin baca/review/fave.**

**Love Letter? © mayarizhu**

* * *

Kamado Tanjirou mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meraih sebuah amplop putih polos yang terletak di atas tumpukan buku-buku dalam loker saat pemuda itu bermaksud mengambil seragam olahraga.

"Apa itu, Tanjirou?" Agatsuma Zenitsu muncul dari balik punggung Tanjirou, kemudian wajahnya merah padam. "ITU BUKAN SURAT CINTA, KAN? NE, NE! TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU MENDAPAT SURAT CINTA SEMENTARA AKU BELUM MENDAPATKAN SATU PUN!"

Tanjirou menutup mulut sahabatnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha meredam teriakan Zenitsu yang menggema sepanjang koridor. "Diam dulu, Zenitsu. Aku tidak yakin ini surat apa, tadi pagi jelas-jelas aku tidak melihatnya. Bisa saja surat yang nyasar. Mungkin dia—entah siapa—ingin memberikannya pada Inosuke yang kebetulan lokernya berada di sebelah lokerku. Inosuke diam-diam juga punya fans."

Zenitsu merengut tidak suka mendengar penjelasan Tanjirou. Si babi sialan itu selalu bertingkah absurd dan segala jenis tindak tanduknya tak bisa dipahami manusia normal pada umumnya, jadi, mana mungkin Inosuke punya fans? Inosuke juga tak pernah dekat dengan anak perempuan baik di dalam maupun luar sekolah. Anak itu lebih suka mencari gara-gara dengan memprovokasi siswa sekolah lain untuk diajak berkelahi, yang membuat Inosuke berakhir digiring ke ruang bimbingan dan konseling untuk menerima ceramah panjang lebar dari Amane-sensei, guru BK cantik yang merupakan istri Kagaya Ubuyashiki-sensei, kepala sekolah Kimetsu Gakuen.

"Kau tidak mau membacanya, Tanjirou? Siapa tahu itu bukan surat cinta tapi surat tantangan atau tagihan listrik, wakakkaka ihihihi." Zenitsu tertawa dengan suara aneh membuat Tanjirou memasang raut bengong.

Pemuda beriris merah itu menunduk lesu, matanya terpaku pada lantai koridor yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kurasa kau benar, Zenitsu. Akhir-akhir ini tagihan listrik di rumahku naik karena adik-adikku suka sekali menonton televisi di malam hari. Sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras untuk mencari uang tambahan."

Zenitsu berhenti tertawa. "B-bukan begitu maksudku, Tanjirou. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Kenapa tidak dibuka sekarang saja biar rasa penasaranmu hilang?"

Tanjirou menggeleng, memasukkan surat itu ke saku, lalu tersenyum ke arah Zenitsu. "Nanti saja, sekarang kita ke lapangan. Tomioka-sensei marah jika kita datang terlambat."

.

.

Tanjirou berbaring gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah, penuh kecurigaan disertai dugaan mengenai identitas sang pengirim surat misterius. Zenitsu salah besar dengan mengiranya sebagai surat cinta, karena begitu tiba di rumah dan Tanjirou membacanya, isinya sama sekali di luar bayangannya.

_Nilai ulangan bahasa Jepangmu jelek sekali. Belajar lebih giat lagi, Tanjirou._

Oke, sekarang pertanyaannya adalah ; siapa gerangan yang repot-repot menulis kalimat motivasi singkat yang sebenarnya bisa diucapkan secara langsung di depannya? Kanao kah? Tidak mungkin, lagipula anak itu pendiam sekali. Hanya berbicara jika ada yang menyuruhnya bicara. Genya? Memang akhir-akhir ini mereka cukup dekat, tapi isi kepala nanas Genya hanya dipenuhi kepeduliannya soal aniki tersayangnya. Muichirou-kun juga sepertinya bukan. Tanjirou memutuskan untuk menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam kotak, siapa tahu entah kapan pemiliknya muncul dan Tanjirou masih memegang barang buktinya.

Keesokan paginya, lagi-lagi amplop putih menyambut kedatangan Tanjirou saat anak itu membuka loker. Tidak mau menunggu, Tanjirou langsung membukanya sebelum Zenitsu atau Inosuke muncul dan heboh.

_Nilai matematikamu tak kalah jeleknya dari nilai ujian bahasa Jepang kemarin. Kau belajar sungguh-sungguh kan?_

Tanjirou berkedip-kedip tak mengerti. Perhatian sekali orang ini, mengomentari nilai ulangannya di dua surat sekaligus.

Hari berikutnya, Tanjirou masih menemukan amplop yang sama, namun kali ini isinya berbeda dari dua hari sebelumnya.

_Satu titik dua koma_

_Tanjirou cantik siapa yang punya?_

DHUARRRR!

Tanjirou celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada satu pun orang di dekatnya. Dibilang tersipu atau merona karena digombali secara tak langsung seperti itu, sepertinya lebih tepat jika Tanjirou merasa bingung. Dia juga agak tersinggung disebut cantik. Dia kan laki-laki. Laki-laki cantik alias bishounen hanya ada di manga atau anime! Lagipula, Tanjirou merasa tampangnya biasa-biasa saja.

Tanjirou memutuskan untuk meninggalkan surat di dalam loker dan berjalan menuju kelas. Tanjirou tak ingin konsentrasinya terpecah karena surat yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Sepengetahuan anak itu, surat cinta isinya tidak seperti itu. Sang pengirim biasanya mencantumkan maksud dan tujuan yang jelas (Tanjirou pernah melihatnya di dorama dan anime ber-genre romance). Seharusnya, jika memang sosok misterius itu sungguh-sungguh memiliki niat untuk berkenalan dengannya, caranya sangat salah. Tanjirou memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan cinta-cintaan.

Saat Tanjirou tiba di kelas, beberapa murid telah mengisi bangku-bangku yang tersedia. Tanjiro mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, telat menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang berdiri di dekat ambang jendela.

Tomioka-sensei.

Hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali. Tanjirou meringis, lalu menyapa pria berambut hitam tersebut. Giyuu hanya membalas seperlunya, lalu perhatiannya kembali teralih pada pemandangan di bawah sana.

Dari bangkunya, Tanjirou memperhatikan gurunya diam-diam. Tomioka-sensei masih sangat muda, yang menurut Tanjirou rasanya laki-laki itu lebih pantas menjadi sosok kakak baginya daripada guru. Tomioka-sensei irit bicara, cukup galak dan tak segan menegur murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan. Tidak mengherankan karena Tomioka-sensei juga termasuk anggota komite kedisiplinan Kimetsu Gakuen. Pada lehernya, selalu terpasang peluit berwarna kuning untuk menyemprit murid yang ketahuan membolos, tidur saat jam pelajaran, atau memakai aksesoris dan riasan berlebihan. Tanjirou berkali-kali ditegur oleh Tomioka-sensei karena memakai anting di lingkungan sekolah. Pria itu ngotot dan selalu mengejar Tanjirou, menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan anting-anting yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Tanjirou bersikeras menolak, beralasan anting itu adalah peninggalan ayahnya dan tak bisa dilepas karena sudah menyatu dengan telinganya.

"Lain kali tambahkan aksesoris rambut palsu jika perlu," Komentar jahat dari Tomioka-sensei membuat Tanjirou kesal, namun ia memilih untuk tak memikirkannya.

Sekolah dibubarkan satu jam lebih awal dari hari biasa karena ada berita duka mendadak yang membuat para guru harus menghentikan kegiatan mengajarnya. Anak perempuan Muzan Kibutsuji-sensei yang masih kecil meninggal setelah dua minggu dirawat di rumah sakit. Tanjirou diam-diam menangis di kamar mandi, membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya mendengar kabar tersebut. Memang mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, tapi bagi Tanjirou yang memiliki banyak adik yang masih kecil, mau tak mau Tanjirou membayangkan seandainya salah satu adiknya tiada.

Tanjirou berjalan menuju loker, kali ini ada Inosuke di sampingnya. Zenitsu pulang lebih dulu menaiki sepeda butut milik kakeknya. Katanya, dia harus cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah karena hari ini ada urusan penting.

"Genjiro, aku lapar. Cepat sedikit, dasar lamban." Inosuke uring-uringan di sampingnya.

"Kalau Inosuke lapar kau bisa pulang duluan, tak perlu menungguku—eh?" Tanjirou heran karena lagi-lagi sepucuk surat baru menghiasi lokernya. Tanjirou tak ingin buang-buang waktu dan segera merobek amplopnya. Inosuke menguap bosan, tidak tertarik.

_Jadilah istriku, Tanjirou._

_Apa jawabanmu?_

"?"

"Ya ampun, sepertinya dia sudah keterlaluan. Inosuke, ayo pulang. Kita mampir beli dango di pinggir jalan nanti. Ahaha, Inosuke. Wajahmu lucu sekali." Tanjirou tertawa dipaksakan, anak itu berusaha keras melupakan surat terakhir yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Haa?! Jangan mengejekku, bodoh!"

Kedua remaja itu berjalan beriringan. Mata Tanjirou menyipit saat melihat siluet familiar yang berdiri di sisi gerbang.

Tomioka-sensei.

Tanjirou menyapa dengan sopan, diikuti senyum secerah mentari. Sayangnya, Tomioka-sensei tidak membalas senyumannya. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, gerakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tak terduga membuat Tanjirou mundur satu langkah. Inosuke sudah mengambil langkah seribu karena anak itu punya riwayat hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Tomioka-sensei.

"Pulang sendirian saja? Temanmu barusan meninggalkanmu." Tomioka-sensei membuka percakapan. Sungguh sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Gurunya itu tak lagi membahas soal anting-anting hanafuda milik Tanjirou.

"Inosuke sepertinya sangat lapar sampai-sampai dia meninggalkanku. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, sensei."

Tanjirou hendak meninggalkan gurunya yang masih berdiri mematung. Tapi, sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangan Tanjirou. Tidak terlalu keras namun cukup kuat hingga membuat langkah Tanjirou terhenti.

"Apa jawaban kamu atas surat-surat yang kau terima beberapa hari ini? Aku susah payah menulisnya sampai minta bantuan Uzui-san."

Tanjirou berkedip selama beberapa detik. "E—eeh? A-apa? Tomioka-sensei?"

Tomioka-sensei mendelik tajam tidak sabaran. "Kau sudah membaca surat-suratku, kan? Kata Uzui, anak muda jaman sekarang lebih suka mendapat surat cinta daripada mendapat surat tantangan. Kalau begitu, kuberi waktu lima menit untuk menjawab. Tidak boleh ada kata 'tidak'."

Tanjirou berusaha menguasai dirinya. Jadi, selama ini Tomioka-sensei yang memberinya surat-surat aneh dan meletakkannya di loker?

_Menakutkan._

Tanjirou sampai tak tahu harus memasang reaksi seperti apa.

"T-tentu saja—"

"Tentu saja kau menerimanya. Bagus. Sekarang, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah merahasiakan hubungan terlarang ini sampai kau lulus."

"—tidak."

"Apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa."

Maksud hati ingin menolak, tapi apa daya gurunya salah paham.

Entah apa yang merasuki Tomioka-sensei hingga ia nekat melakukan ini semua.

Tanjirou tak berani menatap Tomioka-sensei yang saat ini memandangnya penuh gairah terselubung.

**終わり**


End file.
